Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments relate to a toolbar button management method performed in an electronic device in which a toolbar is installed, and to a method and server for managing a button configuration of the toolbar.
Discussion of the Background
A web browser is a program designed to enable users to access, retrieve, and view information on the Internet. Users can view information provided by website servers through an electronic device (e.g., a desktop personal computer (PC), laptop, smart phone, smart television (TV), and electronic pad) equipped with a web browser.
Conventionally, to obtain information using a web browser, a connection to a server is required, and a user may have to enter an address into an address window in order to connect to a server. The address may be input in a form of a uniform resource location (URL), for example, a domain name or an Internet Protocol (IP) address. For example, when a user desires to connect to a website of a particular blog, the user may input an address for the blog, such as “http://blog.AAA.com/BBB”, into an address window of the web browser.
However, a tedium of typing in an address each time a user would like to access a website, incorrect recognition of desired information or an address of a website in which the desired information is placed, and a need to conduct a separate keyword search may result in user inconvenience of having to conduct a keyword search after linking to a portal site by entering an address of the portal site.
To resolve these issues, a toolbar service may be provided to users by a content provider. A toolbar is a tool designed to allow users to conduct a quick and easy operation (e.g., search) on the Internet using a web browser, and may include a keyword input window and buttons having various additional functions that are activated at a predetermined area of a web browser.
However, a conventional toolbar only provides users a general convenience over websites on the Internet, and there is a need for providing a customized service for individual websites.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.